vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Leggings combinations in Vagrant Story
Leg Armor almost always retains its material in combination with other armor types, even when the equipment type changes to something other than Leg armor. The only exceptions are the rare Transmutations. :Leg armor in general is akin to gloves in having Equipments, at medium Tier, with solid Type resistances (Missaglia, akin to Tilt Glove). However, the line lacks a low level solid counterpart to the Gauntlet; both lines have multiple pieces with zero for one of the resistances (e.g. Jambeau and Rondanche, both with zero Piercing resistance). Missaglia pieces, like Tilt Gloves, are a standard component of Ultimate armors, or any attempt to get high Type resistances. :Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. :Mismatch is a tendency in weapon combination, but a rule with armor; there is a direct correlation between how far away the Tiers of combined pieces are and how high the Tier of the result is, but not the correlation one might expect, namely that the closer they are, the higher the Tier. In fact, it is the opposite; there is a heavier penalty on combinations that are close together but not consecutive, than there is for combining a very low armor piece with a high one. It can be seen when the highest Tier body armor, the Dread Armor, is combined with other body armors; the higher the Tier of the body armor combined with it, the lower the Tier of the results. :There is no word in the English language for "piece of armor at a particular location on the body", so for the sake of this guide, the awkward but functional word 'Equipment' is used, as in, "Segmentata and Brigandine are both equipped on the Body Armor Location, and are therefore both Equipments of the Body Armor type". :Almost all combinations of Leg and other Equipments of armor will be the material of the Leg armor due to Equipment Prevalence. The exceptions are rare combinations such as Silver Leg 1st + Hagane Leg 2nd = Damascus Leg Combination Analysis and Table Key * + Shows combinations that are the most superior. These are usually Progressions, same-Equipment combinations whose results are the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Equipment. They are usually consecutive Tiers of the same Equipment or Design, but Progressions at the highest Tiers are always created with two of the same Tier * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of armor and almost always improve the Type resistances without changing their Equipment or Tier. Equal is not always a good 'value', as this mark is given to products that are the same as either of the two ingredients, regardless of the ingredients' tier * / Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C. They are quite common and neither often useful nor always useless. They occur most often near same-Tier combinations. In the case of armor, they are usually the same tier as the ingredients Leg with same There are no Plate Leggings to be found in the game, so it is a good thing there are Missaglias widely available, strong in resistances, and that two Missaglia makes Plate Leggings and three makes Fluted Leggings Tiers 1-4 with all Tiers 5-8 with tiers 5-16 Tiers 9-12 with tiers 9-16 Tiers 9-16 with same Leg with Helm See Also Helm Combinations and Glove Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Leg and Helm armor almost always Morph to Arm armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Leg and any other Equipments of armor will be the material of the Leg armor due to Equipment Prevalence Helm with Leg tiers 1-4 Helm with Leg tiers 5-8 Helm with Leg tiers 9-12 Helm with Leg tiers 13-16 Leg with Arm See Also Arm Combinationsand Helm Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Leg and Arm armor almost always Morph to Helm armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Leg and any other type of armor will be the material of the Leg armor due to Equipment Prevalence Arm with Leg tiers 1-4 Arm with Leg tiers 5-8 Arm with Leg tiers 9-12 Arm with Leg tiers 13-16 Legs with Body See Also Torso Combinations and Glove Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Leg and Body armor almost always Morph to Arm armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Leg with any other type of armor will be the material of the Leg armor due to Equipment Prevalence Body with Leg tiers 1-4 Body with Leg tiers 5-8 Body with Leg tiers 9-12 Body with Leg tiers 13-16 See Also Citations Category:Armor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations